Discontinued - Son Of The Chaos
by OppaiAddict
Summary: Will not continue. It's my first story so it may be bad but I don't want to delete it :P Natsu is Acnologia's son. Yukino is Natsu's first and only friend. Cursed boy's story. (OP Natsu)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Note: Before you read; This story contains plenty of grammer errors since it's my first fanfiction. If you think you would be bothered by it then try to read other stories of me, please don't write hollow reviews about it._**

 ** _Hello everyone in this fiction Natsu is OP._**

 ** _I want you to review as you can._**

 ** _Have fun._**

 ** _In a random village.._**

"A dragon!" Villager screamed.

"Are there really exists?"Another one said.

 ***BOOOOM*** Another attack landed on the village.

 **"Pathetic humans."** Acnologia landed on the ground with a huge rumble.

"Its over Acnologia,I am coming from Council and-" yelled a wizard but cutted from Acnologia's strike.

 **"Shut up."** Acnologia looked at to the villiage,bodies everywhere in a large blood were all dead? Not exactly.

Acnologia felt a little dark aura like zeref's,noticed a crying child over there.5 years old.

 **'Zeref?'** Acnologia thought.

 **"HEY HUMAN-BRAT WHY ARE YOU CRYING"** he asked.

"I-I missed my family" little boy said.

 **"AHAHHAHAAHAHHA YOU DIDN'T SCARED FROM ME HUH"** Acnologia said when he was leaning to the boy.

"N-No I always see monsters like you" little boy said.

 **'What?He always see?'** Acnologia thought.

 **"Hey brat what's your name"** he asked.

"I-Its Nat-su,Natsu Dragneel" 5 years old replied.

 **'Dragneel?Shit that brat is zeref's..'** Acnologia thought.

After a moment Acnologia decided.

 **'Ahaha Dark wizard zeref your brother will grow so peacefully,don't worry about it'** Acnologia smirked.

 **"Brat my name is Acnologia,The Dark Chaos Dragon,King Of The Dragons"** Acnologia looked at the boy who has still tears in his eyes.

 **"Come with me i will take care of you"** Acnologia said.

"Really?Can I?"Natsu said with an excited look.

 **"Yeah you can,I will train you so everybody will scare my name after I am gone"** Acnologia said.

 **"Brat after today,Your name is Natsu Draglogia"** Said Acnologia.

"Sure "Natsu said with a grin.

 **"Now hop to my back we are going"** Acnologia hopped to dragon's back.

"W-we c-can go dad.."Natsu whispered.

 **'Tch whatever'** Acnologia thought.

 _Tomorrow 5 A.M In Acnologia's Cave_

 **"WAKE UP HUMANN"** Acnologia yelled and kicked the boy with his claws.

"Aaah what was that for?"Natsu asked and looked his bloody arm.

 **"You will wake up in this time every morning or you will have a kick every morning from me"** Acnologia said.

 **"We will begin training today brat"** Acnologia wrapped his arm with a leaf.

"Training?What training?"Natsu asked.

 **"I will teach you dragon slaying upgrade your body to unhuman level,magic container,speed,strength,stamina.."** Acnologia said.

"Ohoho sounds like cool!"Natsu said with an excitement.

 **"SHUT UP BRAT JUST FOLLOW ME"** Acnologia yelled.

"O-okey."Natsu said.

 ** _1 week later_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Natsu screamed in pain.

"PLEASE DAD I WILL WAKE UP AT 4 A.M. TOMORROW"He said.

 **"SHUT UP BRAT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL"** Acnologia sayed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Natsu screamed.

 ** _1 month later_**

Natsu taked a deep breath and ***Chaos Dragon's Roar***.

A dark blue beam hitted to forest and destroyed half of it.

 **"Good job natsu you are learning faster than i imagined"** Acnologia smirked.

 **"Now go and kill 9-10 deers we need meal for evening"** He said.

"Sure dad"Natsu said with a grin.

 ** _2 year later in forest 4 A.M_.**

Natsu had grown a lot in 1 has muscular body considering he is covered all of his body from fights,punishment.

"Good mornning dad" Natsu said to his father with a grin.

 **"We are going brat hop to my back"** Acnologia said and took off.

 ** _Near of the town_**

Acnologia landed on the ground and transformed to his white haired human form.

 **"Can you see this building brat?"** Acnologia asked.

"Yes dad"Natsu said.

 **"Enter this building kill all the humans and destroy the building"** Acnologia said.

"But why dad,Must I kill humans?"Natsu asked with a confused look.

 **"This is a dark guild Natsu they are bad people,they kills their own kind,now shut up and do what i say or.."** Acnologia said with a evil face.

"Y-Yes dad"Natsu said with a scared face.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

Bodies everywhere in the of blood covered all of the screaming and running for their life.

A boy was standing middle of the hall who covered with blood.

"M-MONSTEEER" a man said.

'Monster?I am just killing bad humans what's wrong with this guy'Natsu thought.

"S-STOP PLEA-"same man said but cutted from a hand pierced his chest.

"Finally silence"Natsu said when removing his hand from man.

"Okey good job i am leaving"Natsu said but heard something at this is crying.

Natsu walked forward to the sound and looked under a table which was sound coming from.

That was a girl with white hair and brown chocolate eyes who looked looks 6-7 years was half naked.

Girl noticed the boy who covered with blood.

"Please..please don't kill me"Girl said.

Natsu grabbed the girl's arm and put her to table.

'Is that girl a bad guy?' Natsu thought.

"Who are you?" Natsu the little girl,she was shaking with fear.

"M-My N-Name is Yukino"Girl said.

"I am Natsu son of Acnologia,Are you a bad guy?" Natsu asked.

"Acno what?" Yukino said with a confused-scared look.

"My father said this place is a dark guild and it includes bad people" Natsu said with a serious look.

"N-No this is a official guild but my family is dead so some of them kidnapped me" Yukino said.

"What is an official guild?" Natsu asked with confused look.

"A guild which is allowed by council and obey the rules" Yukino explained,still worried about her life.

"WHAT RULES?"Natsu yelled and yukino began to cry.

"H-hey" Natsu was not angry to this girl he was angry to acnologia.

"I am just angry to my father so don't cry" Natsu said and wiped the girl's tears.

"Rules like dont kill people,don't harm buildings.." Yukino replied,still have tears on her eyes.

"D-Dont k-kill people?" Natsu's eyes widened,felt guilt in his chest.

"Natsu-sama?"yukino asked.

Natsu's hair shadowed his slowly removed his bloody vest and put it on girl's shoulders.

Yukino's eyes widened noticed his scars all over his body,her looking changed to pity.

"Why you have so much scars Natsu-sama"girl said and tried to touch one of them.

"Don't worry about it" pink haired boy replied.

"I must go" Natsu said with an emotionless look.

Natsu stood up and headed the stopped by two arm which wrapped his felt her hairs on his back.

'What's that warm feeling,I never felt this before' Natsu turned back and looked Yukino. She hugged his back.

'H-He is so cold'Yukino thought and looked at boys face.

"Thanks you for saving me"Yukino said.

"I am just killing people,don't thank me"Natsu said.

"But you didn't kill me,right?"Yukino said with a warm smile.

"Of course,I can't kill my first friend"Natsu said with a grin.

Natsu's happines changed to fear when he felt giant magic power approaching.

'Old man' Natsu thought.

Natsu grabbed yukino's hand and dragged her to near of the wall.

"Yukino Acnologia is coming stay here and don't make sound"Natsu said and headed to door.

"Natsu-Sama"Yukino said.

"Huh?"Natsu wondered.

"Will I see you again?"yukino asked with big eyes.

"HAHA Of course you will,I will find you no matter what" Natsu said with a big grin.

Yukino giggled and Natsu closed the door behind him.

 _ **End Of The Chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_With Natsu_**

Natsu has left the building and headed to his father.

 **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BRAT,AND WHY THAT BUİLDİNG IS STILL STANDING"** Acnologia yelled.

"Shut up old man,you said that was a dark guild but in reality that wasn't" Natsu said with rage.

 **"Doesn't matter you must use to kill people"** Acnologia said with an annoyed face.

"YOU OLD LIZARDDD"Natsu roared and tried to punch in blink of an eye he found himself at nearest building's wall.

"Agh" Natsu screamed in pain,He noticed his bloody chest with blurry vision.

"Yu-Yukino"He whispered and lost consciousness.

 ** _With Yukino_**

Yukino was in front of the window and looking at the pink haired boy.

'That must be his father' Yukino thought and smiled because he has a father.

"Huh they are yelling each other?"She said.

 ***BOOM***

"AAAAA-"Yukino screamed with fear but closed her mouth with her hand,Acnologia has punched Natsu and sent him to the wall.

"Natsu-sama.."Yukino whispered and tears began to fall from her eyes when she was looking to pink haired boy who was on Acnologia's shoulder.

"Please be safe.."

"Yu-Yukino.."

 ** _Tomorrow in Acnologia's Cave_**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Aaah it hurts" Natsu said when noticed his body covered with bandages.

 **"Oh you're awake Natsu"** Acnologia said mockingly.

"I am leaving" Natsu said and tried the stand up but failed.

 **"Shut up brat I will take you to somewhere at night,now sleep.."** Acnologia said with an evil smirk.

"Tch"Natsu annoyed but closed his eyes.

 ** _At night_**

Natsu waked up with annoying noise.

"Huh where am I?" Natsu asked around and saw the same building.

"Oooh I am in the same town" Natsu stood up and noticed the shouting people in front of the building.

'What the hell these people doing' Natsu thought and began walking to crowd.

Natsu felt magic power rising from some white-weared men.

"KILL THIS DEVIL" a man shouted.

"Tortune her,She bringed bad luck to our town" another shouted.

'Luck? What the hell is luck?' Natsu thought he was annoyed.

"KILL HER NOW SHE IS A DEVIL" a woman shouted with fear.

Natsu noticed a girl middle of the crowd she was surrounded with white-weared men.

"What the hell is going on here" Natsu said and came close to girl.

Natsu noticed her white hair and brown eyes ,her body covered with bloody cuts and burn wounds.

"Yu-Yukino?" Natsu's eyes widened stunned when looking at his beloved friend.

 ** _*SMACK*_**

 _A white-weared man stabbed his sword to the girl._

A female figure appoached from Natsu's back and put her face to his shoulder.

"What are you seeing" Woman whispered to his ear.

"Yukino.." Natsu said.

"Yes this is Yukino but why she is in this situation" Woman asked with a warm voice.

"Why did they do this?"Natsu whispered.

"This is what people do Natsu" woman said.

 **HATE THEM**

"I am"

 **DISGUST THEM**

"Yeah"

 **AND..KILL THEM**

"I will"

Natsu was shaking in rage.

Woman removed her head from his shoulder and stood in front of Natsu.

"They are insects natsu,Kill-Them-All"said woman when putting her hand to Natsu's cheek.

"I.."

 _ **Timeskip**_

Town was on fire..

No one could survive..

Pink-Haired boy's dark aura disappeared slowly.

"Insects.."Natsu said with an emotionless face when he was wiping the blood covering his face.

A shadow appeared on a tree's have a evil smirk on his face..

"Continue to training old man"

 _ **5 years later in Acnologia's Cave(12 years old)**_

Pink haired boy has a large scar on his chest which starts on his right hip and reaches to his left cheek.

His pink hair was reaching his shoulder and his muscles improved so much. His magic container rised %50 of Acnologia's.

Probably there were some people remain to be his opponent:

Guild Masters,Wizard Saints,Acnologia,or someone equal to them.

 **"Where have you been Natsu"** Acnologia said.

"I was visiting a village old man"Natsu said with an emotional entered the cave and sat on the edge.

 **"AHAHAHAHHAHA You little brat i have raised you well"** Acnologia smirked.

Acnologia stood up and looked at the pink haired boy.

 **"Hey natsu there is something i need to tell you"** Acnologia said.

Natsu stared at Acnologia in silence.

 **"I am going from this world brat"** Acnologia said.

"HAHA finally you are dying huh old lizard"Natsu said with a smirk.

 **"Shut up bastard,I will die in few year this is true but this is not the topic,I am going to Edolas"** Acnologia said.

"I don't care I am leaving this cave too" Natsu whispered and closed his eyes.

 _ **End of the chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_2 years later In a Town,Magnolia (14 years old)_**

A hooded figure was walking on the street.

'Damn,I am bored from killing,There is nothing connects me to this world'Natsu thought.

 ***BOOM***

"Earthquake?"Natsu asked to point sound coming from.

"A walking guild,interesting,I can feel the magic power stored in there"Natsu headed to that guild.

"GIVE ME THE HEARTHFILIA GIRL OR I WILL WIPE YOU FROM EARTH"said Jose.

Crowd exited from another guild and stunned from what they saw.

'Guild war?Interesting'Natsu sat back to nearest tree.A woman came forward.

"What the hell is going on"said a scarlet-haired mage.

"ERZA SCARLET IF YOU GIVE ME THAT BLONDE,I WON'T HURT YOUR GUILD,DON'T FORGET WHAT WE DID TO MAKAROV"Jose said.

"Lucy is our nakama we wont give her to you"Erza said and re-equipped to her usual whole guild let out a cheer.

"OHH WE WILL MAKE IT IN HARD WAY THAN,FEEL THE POWER OF JUPITER CANNON."Jose said.A giant cannon sticked out.

"He will destroy all of the guild,i cant allow him"Erza said and rushed forward.

"ERZA WHAT ARE YOU DOİNG"gray yelled at scarlet-haired mage.

"Get back gray i will handle this"Erza said.

"You can't handle it by yourself,even a S-Class mage"Gray said.

A giant purple beam fired from cannon to the scarlet-haired mage.

"ADAMANTİNE ARMOR"Erza yelled and re-equipped a white large armor which have large defense magic seals in front of it.

"ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Cana yelled.

Beam connected to erza's armor and smashed it but couldn't reach to hear nakama.

Fairy Tail wizards rushed to erza but she was knocked out.

"Take erza to the guild and call porlyusica now"Mira said.

'OOH She must be powerful,good job red-head'Natsu thought.

"CANA,BISCA,ALSACK DEFEND THE GUILD;ELFMAN,LISANNA,GRAY COME WITH WE WILL FINISH THIS JOB"Mira yelled everybody nodded.

'Inside of guild will be more fun i think let's go'Natsu thought and stood up.

 _15 Minutes later_

Element 4 Tail Mages were breathing hardly on the and Juvia were heading to the Fairy Tail.

A hooded figure was walking on the guild corridors.

"Erza why did you came you are injured"Mira said to scarlet haired mage.

"Haha look at yourself(breath)unless I am here(breath) you couldn't win against element 4"Erza said hardly.

"Guys we must go we didn't beat jose or gajeel yet"lisanna said.

"We can beat them MANLY"Elfman said.

A giant magic pressure appoached to the hall and made air hard to breath in the hall.

Two figure were walking to the hall slowly as they come closer their face's appeared.

"jOSE,GAJELL"Erza yelled and all Fairy tail mages stood up.

 ***Take Over:Satan Soul*** Mira transformed to her satan form.

"Re-equ-"Erza tried to do something but failed.

 ***Iron Dragon's Club*** A long club headed to erza and knocked out her.

"GEHEHEHEH Big,Scary Titania..Pathetic"Gajeel smirked.

"Erzaaa,You Bastard Gajeel"Mira rushed to Gajeel.

 ***Dead Wave*** Jose fired a beam to Mira and tossed her to the wall.

"AAAAA"Mirajane screamed in pain.

"BIG SISTERR"Elfman shouted.

 ***FULL BODY TAKE OVER:BEAST SOUL*** Elfman rushed to punched him from his neck and gajeel tossed the wall.

"IT HURT YOU BASTARD"Gajeel yelled and stood up.

"Elf-niisan"Lisanna screamed.

 ***IRON DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAAAAR*** Gajeel fired a gray-black tornado to connected and knocked him out.

"It Can't be happened.H-Help Someone help us"Lisanna said with tears in her eyes.

"R-Run away lisanna,quick"Erza said when she was laying on the ground.

Mira tried to stand up but failed.

"And now little fairies say your last worlds,I will begin with this little girl"Jose said.

"No jose don't be mad,you are going to jail"Erza said.

"We will see"A Purple magic ball collected on his hand.

"NO LİSANNAAAAAAAAA"Mira shouted.

"DIE" ***Dead Wave*** a purple large beam fired from Jose's hand.

"H-Help"Lisanna whispered and closed her eyes,in a blink of an eye beam disappeared and blood dropped to floor.

A boy has appeared in front of Jose his hand pierced Jose's abdomen.

His hood was open from wind and his pink hair was appearing.

All of the Fairy Tail Mages's eyes widened and lisanna opened her eyes.

"H-How"Jose's eyes closed.

 **"Shut up insect"** Pink-haired boy said with a demonic sound and removed his hand from Jose.

"Wha-"Gajeel said.

'She is not Yukino huh,Damn she is dead why don't you understand baka'Natsu thought.

"Are you okey yuki-,woman?"Natsu stared with emotionless look to lisanna.

"Y-Yes"Lisanna said with a fearsome Tail Mages were stunned,they were just staring to boy.

"You killed him bastard". ***IRON DRAGON'S SWORD*** Gajeel rushed to Natsu and attacked him.

Natsu appeared behind the Gajeel and kicked him to wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Gajeel screamed in pain blood came from his mouth,Natsu slowly walked to Gajeel and grabbed him from his throat.

"Don't you dare speak loudly to me,fly"Natsu said his dark aura a little was trying to free himself,but he was failing.

"H-He will kill him too"Erza said with white fearsome face.

 **"Now die in silence"** Natsu said with emotionless face.

"NO!Please don't kill him"Lisanna said still has tears in her eyes,Natsu looked at the girl's eyes and let gajeel drop to ground.

"Tch,You remind me my dead friend so much" Natsu said ,ignored all of people's looks and headed to the door."Damn humans"Natsu whispered.

"H-Hey"Lisanna said.

"Huh?"Natsu looked over his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me"she said when wiping her tears.

Natsu kept his silence and continued walking.

"C-Can I learn your name?"Lisanna said with a scared voice.

Natsu stopped."Its Natsu Draglogia,Son of Acnologia"Natsu said and closed the door behind him.

 _ **End of the chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_With Fairy Tail Mages_**

"ACNOLOGİA?"all mages yelled with fear.

"I didn't know Acnologia has a son"Erza said.

"He said i am reminding him his dead friend"Lisanna said.

"Everyone get up whe are going to guild and take gajeel he looks like still alive"Mira said.

 ** _With Natsu_**

"Damn I must eat something its time to go forest,Magnolia huh?I think i will stay here"Natsu said and disappeared in forest.

 ** _With Fairy Tail_**

"MASTEEEER"whole guild shouted.

"Silence children I'm fine thanks to Porlyusica"Makarov said.

"Master,what we gonna do about guild building"a wizard asked.

"OF COURSE WE WILL BUILD ANOTHER ONE"Makarov shouted and whole guild let out a cheer.

"Erza how did you beat Jose without me?"Makarov asked.

Erza telled her master what happened in Phantom Lord.

"Whaaat!Son of Acnologia?Jose died?Council won't be happy about this"Master said.

"Levi!Research Acnologia in guild library I have bad feeling about that boy"Master said and headed to destroyed building.

"Sure thing ,Master"Levi answered quickly.

 ** _1 week later_**

"I LOVED OUR NEW GUILD ITS AWESOME"a guild member cheered.

"Yes(hık) i lik(hık)e it too"Cana said.

Porlyusica arrived to guild noticed her.

"Hey Porlyusica how's Gajeel"Makarav asked.

"He had 8 broken bones but he will be fine"She replied.

"Thanks Porlyusica you are the best"Erza said with a smile.

"Shut up and take care brat"Porlyusica said and exited guild.

"She really hate humans huh"Jet said.

"Gramps council employees have arrived"Gray said.

Three man entered the guild.

"Master Makarov,We are here for Jose case "a white-weared man said.

"Okey Okey I know about that so what you want"Makarov said.

"We will take S-Class mages who were in scene."man looked at a paper and

shouted"ERZA SCARLET,MİRAJANE STRAUSS YOU ARE COMİNG WİTH US".

S-Class mages walked forward and looked at their nodded calmly.

"We are going by by"Mirajane said mockingly to her nakamas.

 ** _At Council_**

"So you were knocked out and son of Acnologia came and saved you."chairman asked.

"Yes sir"Erza replied.

"So why?Does He knows you?"Chairman asked.

"I don't think so sir,He said my sister looks like his dead friend"Mira answered.

"Hmm"Chairman thinked and decided.

"We can't announce him as a dark mage,He killed Jose but unless he do you were dead"Chairman said.

"You can free to go home,be careful about that boy he is dangerous"Chairman said.

 ** _With Natsu in Forest_**

Natsu built a cottage in forest.

"Damn i have to find salt,this meat sucks"Natsu stood up and headed to town.

 ** _Magnolia_**

"Hey old man i want some salt"Natsu said.

"We are selling beer 't you see the board"seller replied.

"You little insect"Natsu with pissed sound and prepared to attack to seller but-

"Ahahaha there is no need for this Natsu,come on I will help you"White haired mage said with a big grin.

'Yukino?'Natsu thought.

"Quick Natsu,you cant read or write right?"she said and grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him to the shop.

"See?This is the right shop hihi"white haired mage said with a big smile and suddenly disappered.

'Another dream huh?At least I can see normal dreams when im awake'

 _ **End of the chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading,next chapter is on the way:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_İnformation_**

Sabertooth is Wizard Guild of Fiore.

 ** _1 year later with Fairy Tail_**

Fairy Tail is cheerful as always

Guild doors burst opened and 3 teenager entered to Tail wizards have stopped the fun and looked at was a boy with white hair,with black hair and a girl with white hair.

"Is Master here?"White haired boy said.

"WHAT YOU WANT SABERS,GET OUT OF HERE"a Fairy Tail wizard shouted.

"We want to talk with Master,where is he?"Black haired boy asked he was tail began to grumble,some of them was shouting.

"ENOUGH MINNA"Erza Shouted,suddenly Fairy Tail came to guild hall from his office

"A-Are you Titania-Sama?"White-haired girl asked.

"Yes,you can call me like that"Erza said with a smile.

"I am Master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar,I am listening you please take a seat"Makarov said.

"I am Yukino Agria from Sabertooth"White-Haired mage said.

" Sting and Rogue,Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth"Boys said with annoyed sound.

"I WANT TO ASK YOU DIRECTLY,DID YOU SEE NATSU?"Yukino said.

"Natsu?Did you mean Son of Acnologia?"Erza asked.

"Yes,I am his friend."Yukino said with excited face.

"How was him?Can you describe me his face?"Yukino asked.

"Hmm..I could see just his face so,he have an emotionless face it didn't change when he was killing Jose,he have pink hair and a scar which follow a line to his cheek"Erza replied.

"Another scar.."Yukino whispered sadly.

Little Dragon Slayer's eyes widened and came close to yukino.

"Sorry,what do you mean about 'Another'?"Wendy asked shyly.

"When we was 7,I have seen his body..It was..covered with scars"Yukino replied sadly.

'Acnologia..Was he torturing him?'Erza thought.

"Anyway he saved us from Phantom Lord"Lisanna jumped to the hall and looked at girl's 's eyes widened.

"You are.."Lisanna closed her mouth with her hand.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _In Phantom Lord Guild Hall_**

 **"Now die in silence"** Natsu said with emotionless face.

"NO!Please don't kill him"Lisanna said still has tears in her eyes,Natsu looked at the girl's eyes and let gajeel drop to ground.

"Tch,You remind me my dead friend so much" Natsu said ,ignored all of people's looks and headed to the door."Damn humans"Natsu whispered.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"But you are alive?"Erza said with an confused look.

"Ha?Please tell me what's going on"Yukino said she wasn't patient enough to wait for answers.

"He help us just for I look like ..He was super strong,he killed Jose with one attack and knocked out Gajeel "lisanna said and showed Gajeel with her finger.

"Yo!"Gajeel said.

"He said to Lisanna;You remind me my dead friend so much,so that was.."Erza said,Yukino began to cry.

"8 years(Tear),I was wondering why he didn't visit me,I searched him everywhere"Yukino said when she was crying.

"Hey Yukino you finally found him so don't cry"Sting said and put his hand to white haired mage's shoulder.

"T-Thank you,you're right"Yukino wiped her tears.

"I am sorry young girl,Can you tell us about Natsu if you don't mind"Makarov said and everybody nodded.

"S-Sure Makarov-Sama"Yukino replied.

 ** _Flashback_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME"Girl said.

Natsu grabbed the girl's arm and putted her to table.

'Is that girl a bad guy?'Natsu thought.

"Who are you?"Natsu the little girl,she was shaking with fear.

"M-My N-Name is Yukino"Girl said.

"I am Natsu son of Acnologia,Are you a bad guy?"Natsu asked

.

.

Natsu grabbed yukino's hand and dragged her to near of the wall.

"Yukino Acnologia is coming stay here and don't make sound"Natsu said and headed to door.

"Natsu-Sama"Yukino said.

"Huh?"Natsu wondered.

"Will I see you in future?"yukino asked with big eyes.

"HAHA Of course you will,I can't wait for this day"Natsu said with a big grin.

.

.

.

Yukino giggled and natsu closed the door behind him.

"Huh they are yelling each other?"She said.

 ***BOOM***

"AAAAA-"Yukino screamed with fear but closed her mouth with her hand,Acnologia has punched Natsu and sent him to the wall.

"Natsu-sama"Yukino whispered and tears began to fall from her eyes when she was looking to pink haired boy who was on Acnologia's shoulder.

"Please be safe.."

"Yu-Yukino.."

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Understood,If you ask to me,Acnologia used Illusion Magic on him."Makarov said with serious face.

"Illusion?"Sabertooth mages asked with an confused face.

"He..He showed him your death,Probably a brutally death" Makarov said. Yukino's tears began to falling again.

"He removed his emotions.."Makarov stated everyone's face turned to sad.

"Please,please stop" Yukino said. Erza came close to Yukino and put her hand to her shoulder.

"Don't worry,we will help you to find him"Scarlet-Haired mage said with a warm looked to Scarlet-haired mage's beautiful face and calmed.

"T-Thank you"

 ** _End of the chapter._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**In Forest**_

'Damn Acnologia what magic is this,my body's shaking,I haven't killed anyone for a week' Natsu thought.

"Tch,Whatever let's go" Natsu said with an emotionless headed to town.

 _ **In Fairy Tail Guild,Harvest Festival**_

Members of other guilds,citizens of Magnolia and visitors from other cities came to Fairy Tail building to see the 's dancing,someone's talking with Fairy Tail mages and guild masters talking each other.

"Ahahahahha(hık) I won again" Cana laughed and everybody joined her.

"Damn,that was close" Baccus said and laughed as like Cana.

 _ **With Masters**_

"I think Sabertooth won't join,so what do you think about that GMG stuff"Makarov asked with a grin.

"Grand Magic Games huh,sounds like fun" Master Bob replied.

"Fun or not we will win" Master Ooba said with a serious face.

"Don't be mad Bob,Of course we will win" Master Goldmine stated and Masters began to fight.

 _ **With Erza**_

"Masters must be an example to other mages"Erza said with a disapponted look.

"Don't take it seriously Erza,they are enjoying this"Gray said and smirked.

"Hey Wendy are you having fun" Gray shouted to blue-haired mage.

"Yes Gray-san,J-just so much people in there" Wendy said answered a question which coming from a visitor.

Suddenly guild doors burst opened with a kick and everyone took fight position.A figure was appearing in dust.

"WHO ARE YOU" Erza shouted to figure.

"I felt some power coming from here and came,My name?I am your death"Pink-haired mage said with an emotionless face.

"Na-Natsu Draglogia"Erza said with frightened face when looking his red eyes.

"Why is he here,dammit" Gajeel said and got a protective position to Levy.

Erza was still in stunned status,Mira looked at her and shouted

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE,NOW" visitors rushed to guild's back door with screams.

"Hey hey why are you so excited,who the hell is that guy"Baccus asked,still have a smile on his face.

"Shut up Baccus don't lose your guard" Cana said and looked at pink-haired mage.

Natsu's magic pressure suddenly prostrated every visitor to ground.

"You-Cant-Escape"Natsu said melodically.

"What the-"Lyon was shocked from this magic power.

"Don't worry my dear Cana,I will kick his a-"A punch connected to Baccus's cheek and launched him to wall,created a large choughed some blood from his mouth and passed out.

"BACCUS" Quatro Cerberus members shouted and rushed to the man who is lying on the ground.

"Don't enlarge yourself,Damn human" Natsu said when rubbing his scar.

"Wasn't he a S-Class mage,What's going on here Makarov" Master Bob said with a shocked face.

"He is Natsu Draglogia,son of Acnologia"Makarov stated he was thinking a plan to beat him.

"Acnologia,don't make such jokes Makarov" Ooba said with a serious look.

"Natsu why are you attacking us,We are not your enemy,aren't us?" Mira yelled to Natsu.

In a blink of an eye a hand grapped white-haired mage's throat,now Natsu was standing on her.

"Enemy?"Natsu asked when Mira was begging for some air.

"Every..Every single one of you are insects for me,All of the humans in this damn world" Natsu shouted.

Mages rushed Natsu to save Mira.

*Black Magic Secret Art:Shock Wave*Natsu fired a black wave and everybody launched to nearest wall.

"Insects.."Natsu whispered and thightened his 's face began to turn purple.

"Yu-Yukino is alive.."Erza said hardly.

Natsu's eyes widened and let Mira fell to floor.

"H-How are you know that name" Natsu asked with shocked face.

 _ **End of the chapter**_


	7. Chapter 7

**In Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"She is a Sabertooth Mage,she was here" Erza replied.

"Saber-what..stop lying" Natsu said with low sound,still had a shocked face.

"She is not lying Natsu..,she was looking for you for 8 years" Mirajane said.

"No..I saw her..a white-weared guy stabbed her with a sword again and again" Natsu said when was trying to stop his body shaking.

"He was weared like THIS GUY"Natsu roared and glared at Jura with pressure suddenly increased.

"Natsu...that was probably a illusion magic" Makarov said and stood up.

 **"I AM NOT BELIEVING THİS BULLSHIT"** Natsu roared.

A shadow appeared in front of Jura and made his eyes wide open in fear. Natsu grabbed his face and launched him to floor.

"AAAAA" Jura screamed in pain,Everyone in hall locked in Natsu's red blood eyes.

"Someone stop him please" a visitor screamed. Suddenly Guild door's burst opened and a bunch of people entered.

"We had enough!Take your position,we are finishing this"White-weared guy said.

"Finally you decided to came huh,'Wizard Saints' "Makarov said with a nervous look.

"Wi-wizard Saints,we are saved" visitors shouted with happiness when they forced to lie on the floor.

"Huh?So that was trap" Natsu said with an emotionless face.

'Of course they are lying me about Yukino,they trying to confuse me but I am not gonna let them' Natsu thought and tightened his fist.

A female saint walked forward and cleared her thoat.

"Its end of the road Natsu Draglogia,We can't let you kill more people" she said and continued

"For the justice of Council,we are here to arrest you"

Silence covered the entire hall but soon a laugh break the silence.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHHA...Arrest?" Natsu laughed madly and continued

"Come insects...Come and just try,I will slaughter all of you"Natsu roared,everyone's eyes widened in fear and locked at his red eyes.

Two saint launched their magic to Natsu and attack landed with a let out a sigh and

"So its finally over" female saint said with a serious face. Dust began to clear in minutes.

"Don't lose your guard bastards" Gajeel shouted and grabbed Levy's wrist and dragged her to exit

"You just made him mad"

 **HUMANS ARE INSECTS NATSU**

"Yeah"

 **JUST CRUSH THEM UNDER YOUR FOOT**

"I will"

 **THEY KILLED THAT GIRL,YOU KNOW**

"I-I know"

As the dust cleared two red eyes appeared in center.

"He...He is undamaged" a saint said in a shock.

Natsu looked them with his usual emotionless face.

"Na-Natsu please stop this" Mira said and walked forward.

"Don't get close to him Lisanna" Male white-haired mage shouted to her sister.

This time Natsu looked at Mira

"So...Why will I do this chick" Natsu replied.

"Becuase...I know you are better than this"Mira said sofly when she was trying to not show her fear.

'Better than this?' Natsu was pissed.

"Shut up..You know nothing about me" He shouted to white-haired girl.

Wizard Saints and Guild Masters were confused, They were trying to find a way to beat the boy.

Female Saint whispered to a Rune Knight "We can't beat him like that,Let her in"

"Natsu-san?You are a Dragon Slayer too,aren't you?"a shy blue-haired mage said.

"I raised by a sky dragon which named 'Grandeeney' we must understand each other"

"Huh?So you are a Dragon Slayer,Why I can't feel your Dragon Force" Natsu asked with his emotionless face.

Wendy looked at floor with pink cheeks

"I see...Pathetic" Natsu smirked."You are a insect like these people in there"

A shadow appeared in front of the little Dragon Slayer and grabbed her thoat in a second.

"AAAAA" Wendy screamed in pain and placed her little hands to Natsu's arm. She was trying to free herself but failed.

"Let her go bastard" Gray yelled at Chaos Dragon Slayer and rushed to him

*Ice-Make:Hamm-*

He tried to attack Natsu but gained a kick to his abdomen from him.

Erza began to cry she cursed her weakness "Please..Please let her go"

"Oh?So force me."Natsu replied with a increased the magic pressure and made Erza drop to her knees.

"Natsu please drop her to ground if you don't mind"a voice heard from behind.

Natsu turned around and looked at the girl who was talking to him. He looked her white hair with wide eyes,suddenly he let the girl drop to ground unconsciously.

'Tch...That girl..She tricked me..Why you little' Natsu cursed he was bored from everything.

'Lisanna..how?' Mira wondered.

"You are in this guild huh?So you will die with them" Natsu said returned to his usual emotionless face.

"Haha but you listened to me right?" Lisanna replied with a soft smile. She began to walk towards to Natsu.

"What are you doing Lisanna don't get close to him" Elfman roared.

"Don't worry Elf-Niichan he won't hurt me" Lisanna said still has a soft smile on her face.

'Stupid girl I will make sure you will suffer' Natsu smirked.

"No,LISANNA" Erza screamed.

"Lisanna turn back!" Cana yelled with anger.

'Haha you little insect,There is nothing special about you but your hair' Natsu thought and prepared for his attack.

'Damn I can't do this in time' Makarov though when his hands were shining with yellow light

 ***CHAOS DRAGON'S***

Blue-Black chaos energy gathered in his mouth till he heard a familiar voice from his behind.

"Natsu?"

 _"Will I see you in future Natsu?" little girl asked._

 _"HAHA Of course you will,I can't wait for this day"_

 ***ROARRRRRRRRRR***

Natsu turned his head a little in thelast second and made his attack launched to window.

A rumble heard from far away.

"He-He just destroyed half of the Mt. Ranzolia" Gray whispered with amazement.

Visitors and some of the No-S Class Mages began to shake in fear again.

Natsu slowly turned around and gasped. His eyes opened wide in shock.

"Y-You"

 _ **End of the chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading,waiting for your reviews.**_

 _ **-Reviews**_

 _ **diegokpo30-Thanks dude.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**In Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Y-You" Natsu gasped in shock.

Natsu was looking a girl who has white hair and brown chocolate eyes.

"Yu..kino" Natsu whispered still had wide eyes.

"Yes Natsu,its me" Yukino smiled sofly,tears began to drop from her eyes.

'I can't understand what the hell is going on here,Yukino is alive?So they are saying the truth' He smiled,He was happy.

"You..You're-" Natsu tried to ask something but felt a huge headache.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed in pain,some of the people covered their ears with hands.

"Natsu what's wrong" Yukino shouted but there was no answer.

 **KILL THEM ALL,SON!**

"why?"

 **THEY KILLED THAT GIRL,YOU KNOW!**

"but she is here,look"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Natsu dropped to his knees covered his head with his hands but that was not working.A liquid began to form in his right eye.

'Is he crying?..No its blood' Yukino thought when his right eye turned blood-red.

'Acnologia's curse forming in his right eye..Damn its dangerous' Makarov thought and

"Get back brats" He yelled to mages.

"Is it a part of Acnologia's magic?" Master Bob wondered.

'It hurts...It hurts dammit' Natsu screamed mentally and began to hit his head to floor.

"Natsu stop you will get injured" Yukino tried to get closer to Dragon Slayer but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw the blonde.

"Dont get close to this monster" Sting said.

"ATTACK" Wizart saints trowed a bunch of magic in same time. Natsu heard the attack but couldn't react.

"No!" Yukino screamed tried to free yourself but failed. Attack connected and launched him to wall.

"What are you doing he is in pain can't you see!" Yukino yelled to Saints.

"That was the best chance,we can't beat him when he's still stand" A Saint replied with usual serious face.

Suddenly dust cleared with a little air wave and a figure appeared middle of the area.

"So this is Son of the Acnologia's power" Rogue said with emotionless face.

Natsu let out another scream and dropped to his knees.

His clothes was ripped and his whole chest was appearing. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw scars cover his entire body. Specially their eyes locked in the large scar on his chest and neck.

'What..happened to you' Tears began to form in Yukino's eyes.

 **"Yuki..no get out of here,I can't control myself"** Dragon Slayer said hardly and raised his head.

"I am not going anywhere we are friends,aren't us!" Yukino yelled back,still had a sad look on her pretty face.

Everyone locked their eyes to Dragon Slayer with fear.

'If you're not going I must go' Natsu thought and tried to stood up but failed.

Red liquid was still dropping from his eyes .He crawled to exit door 'I must get out of here,my hands are shaking,if i can't.. ' Natsu thought and stood up slowly. He began to walk when ignoring people's looks. A saint launched a black magic ball to Natsu but absorbed by a barrier.

"Mo-Monster" A visitor suddenly stopped and turned dropped back again in fear when he saw his blood-red right eye. He ignored him and kept walking

 **'Damn insect you're lucky that she is here'**.Yukino pushed Sting and rushed to Natsu. Suddenly Chaos Dragon Slayer felt two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Wha-" Rogue tried to shout.

Natsu turned his head. White-haired girl's head was resting on his back. He remembered this feeling,this warmt."You're not monster Natsu.." He turned around and covered girl with a slowly whispered

"Can I get you a little?" Yukino's eyes widened her hearth began to beat faster. She ignored her red cheeks and finally spoke

"O-Of course" Suddenly Natsu stood up and took her in his arms.

"Don't touch her" Sting yelled and

 ***White Drive*** White scales began to form on his entire didn't wait for attack and rushed to Natsu.

 ***Dragon Slayer Secret Art:Limbo***

They disapperad and Sting punched to air.

"DAMMIT" Sting roared in defeat.

"They..just..disappeared" Erza said in shock.

 _ **End of the episode.**_

 _ **Its a pleasure to answer your questions and reviews.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Magnolia Forest,A small cottage 22.00**

Two figure appeared in middle of the room.

Pink-haired boy fell to the ground. White-haired girl was on her feet.

"Natsu!" Yukino shouted and leaned to boy's level.

"I am fine don't worry,just that teleportation stuff" Yukino hold his arm and helped Natsu to stood up.

"Sit here" Yukino dragged him to his bed and sat near of him.

"Thanks" Natsu said and gave a warm smile to girl.

"Natsu,your eye?" Yukino asked and placed his hand to his eye.

"Don't worry about it,look"Natsu's eye turned to normal color.

"Yukino I can't understand,You were dead" Natsu glared at girl.

"I was dead?Nope.I was travelling town to town and finally I join Sabertooth guild."Yukino gave him a soft smile.

"I..I see"Natsu whispered.

'So that little old man was saying the truth,damn'

"Agh" Natsu felt pain in his right eye and covered it with his hand.

"Natsu its bleeding"Yukino tried to touch his face but Natsu grabbed her hand gently.

"We can finish our talk in morning but we need to sleep now" Natsu said and stood took off his ripped clothes.

'That muscular body'

"We..sleep?" Yukino blushed in embrassement. Natsu headed to corner and sat back. He covered himself with a blanket.

"You can sleep in bed,I am changing the sheet everyday so it must be clean" Natsu said and closed his eyes.

"But..Natsu you can't sleep on floor" Yukino said with shock.

"I won't let my first guest sleep anywhere but bed,and..I always sleep on floor" Natsu replied still his eyes closed.

"B-but why" Yukino wondered.

"Nightmares….I need a hard floor to sleep"

"So..don't worry about me" Natsu replied and placed his back to floor.

"I see..good night Natsu" Yukino gave him a last look and lied to bed.

'Good night huh?This is the first time I heard this from someone,I guess I must reply' Natsu thought.

"Yeah"

 **Tomorrow 4:00 A.M**

Suddenly Natsu opened his eyes.

'Damn why I can't wake up another time'.He slowly stood up and noticed the white-haired wasn't covered with blanket. He got closer to bed and poked girl's cheek with his finger.

'She is real'

He covered the girl with blanket and headed to door.

'Morning exercise time'

 **9:00 A.M**

'It smeels good'

Yukino opened her eyes with a delicious stretched and sat she noticed the pink-haired boy who was making breakfast.

"I didn't know you if you can make breakfast" Yukino said to boy with her warm smile.

"Uh..I live alone you know" Natsu replied with his best smile.

"I..I see" Her expression turned to pity.

"Hey come on its ready" Natsu said and sat to one of the chairs.

 **In Fairy Tail Guild 10:00 A.M**

Fairy Tail was in usual state but..

"Where is Yukino dammit" Sting roared.

"Shut up lizard slayer and why are you looking for her in here" Gray yelled back with anger.

"Sting we are not in our guild slow down" Rogue said with his emotionless face.

"I will kill that pinkie"

 **In Natsu's cottage**

"That was delicious Natsu,you are a wonderful cook.

"Yeah..Sorry I dont know manners like that" Natsu replied hardly.

"Uh so I will be your teacher" Yukino giggled.

"Eeeh" Natsu jumped in shock.

"You must say 'You're welcome' in this sutiation" Yukino said with a fake-serious face.

"You're..Welcome" Natsu repeated.

"Great job Natsu and you must say 'Good Night' when you are going to bed."Yukino said when she tried to not laugh.

"Understood,Sensei".

"And thank you" Natsu said with his usual face.

"Thank for what?" Yukino wondered.

"For not scaring from me" Natsu said he was looking at the floor.

"Natsu.."

"I can't scare from my friend,aren't I?" Yukino stated with her soft smile.

Natsu looked at her with wide eyes and he smiled too.

Yukino broke the silence..

"Natsu you must become a official wizard"

"Official? Why?" Natsu asked with wondering face.

"Because...I want you to join my guild" Yukino aswered.

Natsu's eyes widened he wasn't expecting that.

"Natsu?"

"Uh..huh..Okay" Natsu finally answered.

"And I want you to promise me"

"Pro..mise?" Natsu repeated.

"Yup. You won't hurt people from now on"

"And you..wont kill" Yukino said she was so unpatient for the answer.

'Not..Kill' Natsu was confused because his father's curse was still on him..

"Natsu..don't worry I am with you"

"Promise?" Yukino asked with a puppy face.

"I..I promise." Natsu replied reluctantly.

"Yuppi" Yukino jumped to Natsu and gave him a hug but soon she relized what she was doing and blushed.

"Uh..Sorry I.."

Natsu just froze with a small smile.

 _ **End of the chapter. Don't forget to review :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Somewhere In Magnolia**

Natsu and Yukino was walking in was in his black outfit,He had a hood which hides his right was in her usual white dress.

"Natsu please don't pick a fight with them,there must be rune knights in there,I will talk with them" Yukino whispered to Natsu.

"I don't know what is Rune Knights but..Okey"

"As long as you're with me,I won't" Natsu said with his emotionless face. Yukino gave him a warm smile.

 **In Fairy Tail**

Fairy Tail was cheerful. Sting and Rogue was still in there. Sting was still angry,Rogue was trying to calm him. Cana was drinking in her usual style. Mira was in bar and cleaning a glass. Some of the rune knights were questioning mages. Strauss siblings was on a mission. Wendy was sitting on a table her thoat was wrapped with bandages. Makarov was in special meeting thanks to Natsu.

"If he did anything to Yukino,I won't forgive him" Sting said his head was resting on his hand.

"He looked like friendly to Yukino so it must be ok,I hope" Rogue replied he was sitting in the same position for hours.

Suddenly guild doors slowly opened and a white head looked at the doors.

"Yukino!" Sting shouted and rushed to girl.

"Hi Sting" Yukino said sofly.

"Are you okey? Sting asked when searching wounds on her.

"Y-yes.." She replied.

"He is here.." Gajeel said with wide eyes.

Another figure entered to guild with his black outfit. A part of guild rushed to bar-side,other part took attack position.

"Why the hell is he here!" Sting roared and pulled Yukino to his back.

"Sting he will become a official wizard,I invited him to Sabe-" Yukino tried to say but Sting rushed to Natsu and prepared his fist.

'Tch' Natsu didn't moved a single bit and fist connected to his cheek. Everyone froze in guild they knew it will make Natsu mad.

"Why did you do this!" Yukino screamed and rushed the boy who was on ground. She leaned to him and helped him to stood 's face was still emotionless. Sting's anger was increased.

"He kidnapped you why you're helping him and he is not coming to our guild" Sting roared again,Rogue was trying to hold back him.

'I won't kill him..I won't kill him' Natsu repeated mentally his right eye began to turn red. Yukino noticed this and held his arm.

 ***White Drive***

"I will beat him here and now!" Sting said but a sword appeared near to his neck. Scarlet haired mage walked forward.

"No fighting in our guild ..and you really gonna hit someone who won't fight back" Erza said and gave Sting a death glare.

Sting's scales disappeared and stepped back.

'You will get yourself killed,bastard' Erza thought and equipped his sword in yellow light.

Yukino turned her face to Chaos Dragon Slayer

"Are you okey Natsu?" She asked. Natsu forced himself for a small smile and answered.

"Yeah.."

Another figure appeared in front of Natsu. His eyes was shadowed with his black hair.

"I won't forgive you for what you **did to Wendy,you bastard!"** Gray said when his Devil Slayer marks began to cover his face and body. Wendy remembered this fear and began to cry silently. Erza noticed him and yelled

"Stop it Gray!"

Rune Knights and their captain rushed to the crowd.

"You must be Natsu Draglogia..I am arresting you for hurting a Wizard Saint" Captain said with a serious face. He slowly walked to Natsu and handcluffed him.

'I won't kill him...I won't kill him' Natsu repeated mentally again but his emotionless face didn't change.

"What! What are you talking about? Let him go!" Yukino yelled to captain.

"If you go against us,I have to arrest you too" Captain replied with same face.

"Do if you can!" Yukino shouted and walked to Natsu.

Captain took another handcluff and began walking towards to Yukino.

Suddenly a huge dark magic pressure covered the hall and captain fell on his knees.

'Damn he is pissed' Gajeel thought and took defense position.

 **"Don't touch her.."** Natsu roared in anger.

'What the..how he has so much power with magic-blocker handcluffs' Captain strared Natsu's rageful face and red eye,he felt the fear in his bones.

"I am coming with you" Yukino said and took her position near the boy.

"Let's go 'Captain'" She stated mockingly.

Captain had no other change. He showed them the way and crowd disappeared behind the doors. Sabers followed them.

Guild members were froze. A buzzing covered the entire hall soon.

"W-what was that" Wakaba asked but answer didn't come.

"I can't feel safe when he's around" Lucy stated when releasing blue-haired haired mage. Scarlet-haired S-class mage jumped a table and shouted "Silence!"

"Just..don't loose your guard when he's around.."

 _ **End of the Chapter.**_

 _ **1 review? It must be a joke:D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Magic Council 12:00 A.M**

Council sages and Wizart Saints were in a large hall. They were discussing about Natsu Draglogia. A Rune Knight knocked the door and came in.

"Mr. Draglogia is here,sir." He said when leaning against sages.

"Let him in" Chairman said with a serious voice. Knight brought a black-weared boy.

A buzzing covered the hall. Soon,chairman hit his cup to table and everyone stopped.

Chairman strared at boy's emotionless face and finally spoke

"Natsu Draglogia,right?" he asked.

"Yeah" Natsu replied simply.

"Natsu,you attacked a Wizard Saint and he is still in hospital.."

"And you attacked some of the Fairy Tail wizards without a resion,what will you say about these behaviors" Chairman asked.

 _ **You must say 'I am sorry' in this situation Natsu.**_

" _ **Understood,Sensei"**_

"I..I am sorry" Natsu answered hardly.

Chairman let out a sigh and looked at other nodded to him and chairman spoke

"What magic can you use?"

Natsu thought a while and scratched his hair.

"Dragon Slaying Magic,Black Magic,Re-equip magic" He discussed something for a few minutes and decided.

"We can't just let you walk around with that crimes" Chairman said and took a sip from his water.

"We will seal your Black Magic and %50 of your magic container,you will be under surveillance for few years" He stated.

"Will I be a official wizard?" Natsu asked with his usual face.

"You will be a temporary official wizard if our observer encounter a bad-behaivor you will be named as 'Dark mage'. He stated and called someone "Doranbolt!". Doranbolt entered the room and saluted.

"He is your observer be nice to him" Chairman said with tired expression.

Doranbolt raised his hand for a shake and said

"It's a pleasure Mr. Draglogia"

Natsu didn't replied.

 _ **It's hand-shaking Natsu,you must hold my hand and move it up and down.**_

 _ **Like this?**_

 _ **Y-yeah..**_

Natsu gave him a quick shake.

"Any questions?" a female Saint asked.

"No." Natsu answered simply.

"Doranbolt take your position near him" same Saint said. Doranbolt did what she said.

"Do it" Chairman ordered.

All of the wizard saints formed a circle around Natsu and a giant magic circle appeared under him. Every saint raised their hands and started the magic. Natsu ignored the pain and closed his eyes but he heard a familiar female voice.

 **Natsu will you allow this?**

"Yes and get out my head"

 **We can't seperate Natsu I can't just get out… and even you allow,I wont.**

"You can't do anything"

 **I cant?We are the stongest Natsu,we can do everything.**

…

 **Just watch and see… but be patient it will take time…**

Natsu felt the magic sucked from his body.

Black marks slowly formed Natsu's entire left arm like a tattoo. Same happened to Doranbolt but marks formed on his left arm's top. Natsu's mark was 3 times larger than Doranbolt's. Process took 30 minutes.

"Now you are a official wizard and Doranbolt is your observer. Don't forget,he has your seal's key" Chairman said when he was looking outside from window.

Natsu didn't answered,he kept his emotionless face. Chairman noticed it and let out a sigh.

"You are free to go"

Natsu turned back and headed to door. Doranbolt followed him reluctantly.

 **Magic Council/Garden 02:00 P.M**

3 sabertooth mages were standing in garden. Yukino was worried about Natsu. Rogue was emotionless he was thinking about Gajeel. Sting was angry..

"Just leave him here Yukino,we must go to Guild" Blonde said.

"Yeah we are late master will be furious" Rogue supported his friend.

"I am not going anywhere without him,please understand" Yukino said with a worried voice. Sting's anger mixed with jealousy.

"That damn bastard" He cursed. Rogue cleared his throat and said

"On the other hand,master won't be angry if we make Draglogia join our guild."

2 figure walked out the door .Yukino's eyes widened when she noticed the marks.

"Natsu! What happened?" Yukino rushed to males. Natsu's face didn't change he replied simply "Just.. stuff".

Doranbolt walked forward and cleared his throat "Let me explain when we are walking to station Ms. Agria we will miss the train"

All of the saber's eyes widened with shock

"Eeeh.. why you are coming with us?".

 _ **Tomorrow,In Fairy Tail Guild**_

Makarov was returned from Master's Meeting. He was sitting on bar table with a big glass of beer in his hand.

"How was the meeting,master?" Mira asked with his usual soft smile.

"Hmm we didn't talk so much but that Dragon Slayer" Makarov replied when he was taking a sip from his beer.

"You mean that strong boy?" Mira asked.

"Yes,A lot of guild will be careful about that brat. But I am thinking more positive than them" He finished his sentence and guild doors burst opened in a rumble.

Every strared at the doors with confused looks and a mage walked in.

"I am back" Mage shouted with a big grin.

"Welcome home,Yuto" Mira shouted back.

"Nii-san!" Wendy rushed him for a hug.

"Ooh Wendy" He said and gave her a tight hug.

 _ **Yuto Marvell**_

 _ **A S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. He is same power level as Erza at the moment. He is 16 like Natsu and Gray. He is Wendy's brother but his teacher is Fire Dragons' King Igneel. He has short blue hair and muscular body like Gray, he usually in a white-orange outfit. Mostly cheerful member. He is popular with girls.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail is the strongest guid in Fiore with 6 S-Class mages.**_

"How was the misson,Yuto?" Mira asked.

"That was great Mira but I heard something about a Dragon Slayer,he can help us to find our parents" Yuto said with a grin.

"Yeah about that.. " Mira replied when looking to floor but Yuto noticed Wendy's throat.

"Wendy what's that,were you in a mission without me" Yuto asked curiously.

"No I.. I was.." Wendy tried to say something but failed.

"That was Natsu Draglogia,kettle" Gray replied and walked forward to Dragon Slayer siblings.

"Natsu Draglogia? Who the hell is him" Yuto said his anger was increasing.

"Son of Acnologia a Dragon Slayer like us,Salamander" Gajeel replied with a smirk.

"Acnologia? Acnologia never take care a child. One minute a mage entered our guild, hurted Wendy and you didn't do anything...How could you call yourself Devil Slayer, GRAAY?" Yuto roared in fury. Everyone stared his rageful eyes in fear.

"I.. I tried" Gray whispered he was looking to ground.

"There was Saints in guild Yuto,no one could do anything..He is not normal" Erza said when she was taking a piece from his strawberry cake.

"He joined Sabertooth today" Max said.

"Dammit where is he now" Yuto cursed and flames formed on his shoulders.

"I heard about him ,brat… you will get yourself killed" a sound came from second floor.

"Wanna fight Laxus dammit!" Yuto yelled to blonde Dragon Slayer.

 _ **Laxus Dreyar**_

 _ **Second Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer. S-Class mage of Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **He is stronger than Erza and Yuto.**_

 _ **He tried to capture guild for himself in past,he is more friendly to his guildmates now.**_

 _ **Probably activest mage of the top 3 mages.**_

"Keep calm nii-san.." Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up Yuto,He is not in your league,it's not a game and we are talking about Acnologia. That brat probably had a horrible childhood." Laxus replied,electricity was dancing around his body.

"And it gives him rights to hurt Wendy huh...never mind I'm going to beat the crap him" Yuto said and headed to door.

"Yuto don't be mad come here" Erza yelled to Fire Dragon Slayer. Yuto ignored him.

A giant fist connected to Yuto's back and launched him to wall.

'Stupid boy'

"What was that for" Yuto yelled to his Master when standing up.

"You can't just go and attack a guild member,Yuto. You will have a chance to fight with him in Grand Magic Games." Makarov said.

"Grand Magic Games?" Everyone shouted in wonder.

"This was the other topic of meeting.."

 ** _End of the Chapter._**

 ** _Yuto is pissed,what will happen in next episode?_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Timeskip**_

 _ **Natsu's height had become same as Laxus'. He began to wear a left-armless black coat. His 'tattoo' was appearing fully. He is acting more friendly to Doranbolt than past. He ranked 5th in Sorcerer Magazine's "The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend" despite his smileless face (Yuto is 4th). Sabertooth proposed Natsu as a S-Class mage to Council but refused. Council is not ready to entrust human life to Natsu. Doranbolt is always with Natsu,he is more cheerful compared to him. Yukino had become a beautiful woman with her white fighting dress. She is too shy to everyone but three Dragon Slayers. Sting and Rogue had become S-Class mages.**_

 _ **One day before Grand Magic Games**_

 _ **Crocus 14:00**_

Visitors came from every city,Crocus had become 2 times crowded. Famous Fairy Tail mages was heading to their inn. Yuto was waving to his fans and he was giving them his signature. Others were looking for shops.

"Salamander-Sama marry me!"

'He is so damn popular' Lucy thought and stared at the boy.

A huge girl crowd rushed to Yuto.

"Salamander,can you show us your flames" a blonde girl asked with gave her his big grin and replied

"Okey,why not" Yuto ignited his hands and drawed a hearth to air.

"Aaaa" Girls screamed in joy but they noticed two mages appoaching them. Girls rushed them with screams.

"Sabertooth's Twin Dragons!"

Sting gave them a smirk with proud. Rogue was just staring at Gajeel. Sting gave signature to girls.

'Tch they just left me..' Yuto thought with anger. Sting noticed Yuto and walked forward to him.

"Ooh look what we have here...a copycat Dragon Slayer" Sting said mockingly.

Yuto was pissed from this worlds he shouted back.

"What did you say?Wanna fight Sting?"

Sting glared him with furious eyes.

"Come and get it weakling" He said but Rogue hold him "Don't make something stupid,Sting. We can't fight with other guilds but in Arena." Rogue stated but suddenly temprature dropped. Mages and fan-girls stared at newcomers in wonder.

"That bastard.." Gray whispered and tightened his fist.

"He..He is Natsu Draglogia!" A girl shouted in excitement. Yuto turned his face to pink-haired mage.

"He really has a observer near him!"

"Look at the tattoo on his entire arm!"

"Cool!"

Girls screamed in joy again but couldn't dare to rush him. Natsu sent them a quick look. Yukino walked forward to Twin Dragons and glared at Sting.

"Don't mess with other guilds Sting" Yukino said and dragged him to their guildmates. Yuto walked forward to Natsu with flames on his shoulders. Girls noticed his furious eyes and stepped back.

"Yuto.." Erza stared the fire mage behind him. Doranbolt let out a sigh and stood between Natsu and Yuto.

"Natsu Draglogia huh? You will pay for what you did to my sister and my guild" Yuto said and gave Natsu a death glare.

"Step back Mr. Marvell" Doranbolt said with a small smile.

"And why must I do this?" Yuto said with anger. Natsu was just staring him with an emotionless face.

"Council ordered me to prevent possible fights against Natsu" Doranbolt replied.

"It's okey Doranbolt,I have no fighting intent" Natsu pleaced his hand to Doranbolt's shoulder and gave him a smile.

Yuto ignited his fist with orange flames.

"Tch" Natsu ignored him and headed his way. Sabertooth mages followed him. Yuto tried to run after him but found a blue haired girl in front him.

"Stop it nii-san,you promised me didn't you?" Wendy said with big eyes. Wendy hugged him and asked again "Didn't you?"

"Uh huh" Yuto nodded and flames disappeared. Natsu turned his head to little Dragon Slayer and totally ignored Yuto.

"I am sorry for my past behaviors little girl" Natsu said with a warm smile but it disappeared quickly. Wendy and entire guild looked him with wide eyes but couldn't said anything. Yuto was just staring at walking Chaos Dragon Slayer

'What's wrong with that guy..'

 _ **with Natsu**_

Yukino took her walking position near Natsu.

"Good job Natsu you did well in there" Yukino said and gave him a warm smile.

"Because of my beautiful teacher" Natsu replied. Yukino blushed.

'Maybe I taught him too much..'

 _ **Evening 20:00**_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

Inn was cheerful just like their guild.

"Laxus,Erza,Yuto,Gajeel,Gray. You are representing our guild,do your best for 4m jewels..ahem for the VICTORYYY!" Makarov shouted and all of the mages cheered.

"It's party time!"

 _ **Sabertooth**_

Sabertooth was resting in a hotel. They was in a large hall in silence. Master Jiemma was sitting on a throne. Natsu and Doranbolt was sitting in bar,they were drinking something. Yukino and Sting was cleared his throat and

"S-Class mages step forward!" He said and 4 mages moved. Twin Dragon Slayers, Orga and Minevra.

"Orga,Sting,Rogue. You will be in team. Minerva! I will try Yukino in this games so you won't participate." Jiemma said with a serious face.

"But dad we need 5 mage to participate why can't I join?" Minerva asked in shock.

"Because 5th mage is Natsu." Jiemma said calmly. Natsu was focused on his drink despite everyone's looks. Doranbolt turned his face to Master.

"We must ask it to Council, Master Jiemma" He stated.

"Uh? Do it quickly Mr. Observer" Jieamma said mockingly. Doranbolt whispered something to Natsu's ear and disappeared. Yukino stepped forward and

"Master,Is it really okey? Natsu is.." Yukino tried to ask.

"Don't question my decisions BRAT" Jiemma roared to Yukino. Natsu noticed it and dark aura covered entire hall.

"Two.." Natsu said quietly.

 _ **That was Jiemma's second bad behaivor to Yukino.**_

Natsu sent him a death glare but it didn't take long. Doranbolt appeared next to Natsu.

"They allowed it.."

 _ **Royal Palace**_

"Why were you talking with Council,princess?" Arcadios asked with wonder.

"I just ask them for a favor" Hisui replied.

"Don't say me.." Arcadios said in shock. Hisui just giggled.

'Now,I can watch your fight. Natsu..'

 _ **End of the chapter.**_

 _ **Grand Magic Games will begin in next chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for your great reviews,appreciated.**_

 _ **I'm trying hard to post new chapter early but I don't want it to be sloppy. Thanks for you patience:D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Guilds eliminated with same labyrinth event.**_

 _ **Grand Magic Games Day 1**_

Arena was full of visitors. Some fan-girls opened signs about famous mages,Yuto,Sting,Rogue,Laxus,Natsu..

Fairy Tail took position on their seats. Lucy sat next to Levy.

"Exciting isn't it?" Levy asked with a smile.

"Yeah I can't wait for the fights" Lucy replied.

Announcer's voice heard.

"Welcome to Grand Magic Games Day 1"

"I wan't to call our winner guilds if you don't mind"

"8th Twilight Orge!"

Orge mages walked in to arena they were waving to fan girls. Fan girls just turned their face to other way and ignored them. Ogre mages sweat dropped and headed to middle.

"7th Quatro Cerberus!"

'Wild Four' mages walked in to arena. They shouted one voice.

"WILD!"

Baccus was walking hardly he was drunk,finally arrived to middle.

"O-okey" Chapati sweatdropped.

"6th Mermaid Heel!"

Five woman walked in to arena. Kagura was emotionless. Others was smiling and waving to people.

"5th Blue Pegasus"

Mages walked in to handsome, one beautiful and one thing..

Soon,handsome ones began to flirt with girls. But someone knocked them to middle of arena.

"4th Lamia Scale!"

Lamia Scale mages walked in to arena. When Jura and Lyon appeared,visitors cheered in joy. Jura smiled and Lyon waved them. Female mages were holding each other's hand.

"3th Raven Tail!"

Fairy Tail looked at the door with wide eyes.

"Raven Tail?" They shouted with one voice.

"Weren't they a Dark Guild?"

"That damn Ivan!" Makarov yelled in rage.

Raven Tail mages walked in to arena. Announcer made the necessary explanations. Fairy Tail sat down,they still angry.

"2th Fairy Tail!" Fairy Tail mages walked in with big grins. All of the arena cheered.

"Salamander-Samaaa!"

"Titania-Samaaaa"

"Stripper."

Everyone began to laugh loudly. Fairy Tail mages sweatdropped. Gray was pissed.

"I am the only Official Devil Slayer bastards!" Gray shouted them and a blink of an eye Slayer marks covered his body and he froze all of the inorganic things in arena.

Everyone shouted in disbelief. Erza placed his hand to his shoulder.

"Normalize them Mr. Devil Slayer" Scarlet haired mage ordered with a fake smile.

"A-aye.." Gray removed his magic and headed to middle. Yuto was trowing flame-hearths to girls. Erza dragged him to the middle. Fairy Tail suddenly stopped cheering. Everyone shouted with one voice again.

" SECOND?What's going on here?"

Anouncer Chapati cleared his throat.

"1st SABERTOOTH!"

Twin Dragons and Orga walked in to arena. They were waving to the audience. Sting gave them a big grin.

"Sting-Samaa!"

"Rogue-Samaa smile to mee!"

Fairy Tail was just staring in shock.

"How could they beat us?"Lucy asked in disbelief. Natsu and Yukino entered the arena. Yukino was a little shy,Natsu was emotionless.

"Natsu Draglogia..he did this" Makarov replied with anger.

"This guy really gives me creeps" Macao stated.

"Oi Macao don't be coward,he is just a shitty brat" Wakaba said and laughed to his friend. Natsu turned his face to him and gave him a death glare.

"Oi..did he just" Wakaba stepped back.

'Yeah I guess he heard you." Cana said when she was taking a big sip from her beer.

Yuto gritted this teeth.

'I will beat the crap out of you' He thought.

"Yajima-san what team are you supporting?" Chapati asked.

"Hmm..I support Fairy Tail of course but there are more talented mages in here. One of the 10 wizard saints Jura. I don't know so much about Raven Tail's Alexei but he looks strong. Kagura give me creeps and Sabertooth really has a great team." Yajima replied.

"That taked pretty long but.. Okey we will start the fights of day one. Please take your seats" Announcer said. Every mage in the arena turned to their seats.

"First fight of the day!...Sabertooth Natsu Draglogia vs Blue Pegasus Jenny Realight!" Chapati announced.

A huzzling covered the arena. Mirajane stood up with wide eyes.

'Please don't hurt her so much' she thought in worry

In V.I.P Seat,Hisui was in excitement.

"Do your best Natsu!" She their faces to her. She just giggled.

Yukino walked next to Natsu.

"Natsu-" Yukino said.

"I know" He replied quickly.

Natsu jumped from his seat to arena. Sabertooth mages looked after him. Doranbolt teleported to arena and leaned to nearest wall. Natsu landed and created a small crater on ground. Everyone and specially Yuto's mouth wide opened in shock.

"That wall is about 15 meter.." Yuto said. Jenny walked to arena slowly. She was trying to hide her fear.

'I heard about him so much..but I have to beat him' She thought.

Chapati cleared his throat.

"A council employee will be in arena please don't mind him" Chapati said. Natsu and Jenny stopped middle of the arena,they were staring each other.

"Mages ready?" Chapati asked.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Sta-"Chapati said but in a blink of an eye Natsu appeared 3 cm in front of Jenny. He placed his hand to her back and gave her a half hug. Jenny gasped in shock but couldn't move. Natsu moved his other hand to her ear and

"Good Night" he snapped his fingers and Jenny fell to Natsu's arms. Silence covered entire place. Chapati broke the silence.

"IN 2 SECONDS!" He shouted and all of the visitors cheered. Guild mages mouths wide opened again.

"What the.." Gray was in a shock too. Natsu walked to Blue Pegasus,a girl in his arms.

"What the hell did you do her!" Ren yelled to Natsu. Natsu gave the girl to him.

"Nothing much.. She will be awake in 20 minutes" He replied and headed to his seat.

 _ **ELFMAN VS BACCUS**_

 _ **VICTOR: ELFMAN**_

 _ **MILLIANNA VS SEMMES**_

 _ **VICTOR: MILLIANNA**_

 _ **LAXUS VS ALEXEİ**_

 _ **VICTOR: LAXUS**_

 _ **End of the chapter. I don't want to make you bored with usual fights. So excuse me.**_


End file.
